roseocfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons are practitioners of magic in the Dragonverse. They are the only ones able to practice magic within that universe. Appearance and Physiology Dragons have two forms: a humanoid form and a draconic form. They can be from anywhere in the world, so they can look like anyone. Their human forms are indistinguishable from regular humans except to certain people, called Seers. To dragonseers, dragons appear to have a fiery collar on. They also retain their forked tongues in human form, but if you're close enough to notice that, you're probably f@!#ed. Dragons in their draconic forms usually reflect the appearance of the dragon myth of their native/ancestral country. A dragon whose grandparents were from China will probably resemble a traditional Chinese dragon'' unless there's a stronger cultural influence on them somewhere. A European dragon will probably look like it just stepped out of some Arthurian legend. Oh, and ''*sighs* yes, they can breathe fire. In their dragon forms, anyway. In their human forms, when they're more likely to use all kinds of fancy magic to do boring stuff, they have specialties that they're good at. They don't tend to do things outside of their specialties. Some dragons are really good at making fireballs, some are healers, some are good at tracking other dragons, some have ''f*cking mind control, ''some can talk to ghosts. Oops, I think that last one might have been a spoiler. Dragonseers Dragonseers are much rarer than dragons, which pleases the dragons just fine. Sometimes a dragon has a bond with a certain dragonseer. These pairs always have the same birthday (but not necessarily in the same year.) These pairs of dragonseers Sea Dragons Sea dragons are a very rare type of dragon whose magic is strongest near the sea or actually in the water. Their human forms are usually physically disabled in some way, but virtually no research has been made on this occurrence. Dragon Weaknesses *Vulnerable to attack in dragon form due to lack of dexterity, inability to use human weapons, etc. *In Medieval times, dragons were hunted almost to extinction by religious extremists, like another nonhuman species. *Most dragons have a fear of crosses, stars of David, and other prominent religious or superstitious symbols (om, hamsa, cornicello, nazar, pentacle, etc.) so these symbols can be used to weaken or confuse dragons. *Many dragons have a sometimes-debilitating compulsion to hoard things, usually things with high monetary value. Dragons can occasionally be identified by their collections of stamps, coins, art, jewelry, valuable stones, precious metals, etc. *Near large bodies of water like the sea, many dragons get a type of magical sickness that causes their magic to more or less stop working until they leave the area. Dragon Strengths *Using magic against non-magic-users is a huge plus in combat. *Can breathe fire in draconic form. *Incredibly intelligent, usually two steps ahead unless distracted, good strategizers. Trivia *Dragons are the source of Reptilian conspiracy theories. *According to an ancient Persian legend, dragons' scales are the color of their mothers' eyes. Category:Species Category:Dragons Category:Dragonverse Category:Dragonseers